Escuela de Jóvenes Talentos
by Griffinn
Summary: Una institución para jóvenes con extraordinarias habilidades. Un mutante resentido que busca la guerra contra los humanos y la supremacía de los mutantes. Y un joven que se enfrenta a su primera gran prueba, a las puertas de crear un grupo capaz de marcar la diferencia. Regalo para Druida.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _El regalo es para_ _ **Druida**_ _, que pidió lo siguiente: "Crossover en el que Harry es un mutante en el Instituto Dumbledore para Jóvenes Talentos. Él y sus amigos son, claramente, la Patrulla D que se enfrenta al malvado Lord Voldemort, un mutante resentido que quiere hacer pagar a la humanidad el cómo tratan a los mutantes, y sus secuaces."_

* * *

Entró en la gran sala, quedándose momentáneamente junto a la puerta, observando.

—Los nuevos pacientes, doctor —una enfermera le tendió una carpeta.

—Gracias, Sally, puedes irte.

La joven inclinó brevemente la cabeza y pasó al lado del doctor, dejándole solo. El doctor Albus Dumbledore caminó frente a las camas dispuestas ante él, pero sólo tres de ellas estaban ocupadas por pacientes, todos ellos jóvenes que habían sido enviados desde el frente de guerra. Soldados abatidos que no podían seguir combatiendo y que, por tanto, habían sido enviados hasta su hospital para ser curados.

Decidió empezar, entonces, por el primero de ellos. Examinó su ficha, un joven llamado Tom Ryddle. Tenía la piel muy clara y el cabello negro. Era bastante atractivo a simple vista y, muy seguramente, habría sido el centro de atención en reuniones sociales, pero ahora tenía heridas en la cara y el abdomen envuelto en vendas, posiblemente por haber sufrido heridas por impacto de metralla.

Posó una mano sobre la frente del muchacho, pero acto seguido la apartó, como si le quemase. Sintió, durante apenas un segundo, como si el contacto con ese chico le robase toda su vitalidad. Se apartó un momento y trató de respirar con normalidad. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso aquel chico era diferente? ¿Acaso había encontrado a otro de ellos?

* * *

—Adelante.

El joven Tom Ryddle entró en el despacho del doctor Dumbledore. Habían pasado meses desde que había llegado al hospital, y en todo ese tiempo el doctor había procurado tratarlo siempre con guantes, cosa que extrañó a más de uno. Por suerte, el muchacho ya se estaba recuperando.

—¿Quería verme, doctor Dumbledore?

—Pasa, Tom. Siéntate.

El chico así lo hizo, sentándose en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio del doctor. Este dejó su pluma estilográfica sobre la mesa, junto a un formulario que estaba escribiendo. Juntó los dedos y observó al muchacho, como si lo estudiase.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Verás, Tom, ya está casi plenamente recuperado, pero ahí fuera la guerra ya ha terminado. Nos encanta que estés aquí, pero… Deberías volver con tu familia.

Tom Ryddle, sin embargo, bajó la mirada.

—Yo… no tengo familia, doctor. Nunca conocí a mi padre, y mi madre murió al darme a luz en el orfanato en el que crecí.

—Vaya… Lo siento mucho, Tom.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

—¿No podría quedarme aquí, doctor? Podría trabajar en el hospital, de lo que fuese.

—Lo siento, Tom, pero yo no llevo las contrataciones, amén de que todos los puestos están ya cubiertos. ¿El ejército o el Estado no pueden darte una pensión?

—Es mínimo lo que me dan, señor, imposible para vivir. No sé qué puedo hacer.

Dumbledore observó al muchacho, que rondaba la veintena. Lo cierto era que, dada su situación, podía ofrecerle una alternativa al muchacho.

—No puedo darte un trabajo aquí en el hospital, Tom, pero si podrías ayudarme en mi casa. Verás, vivo solo en una mansión en las afueras del pueblo. Es una institución donde acojo a jóvenes desamparados. Tú ya eres mayor y no podría cogerte, pero sí que podría contratarte como ayudante o como guardés, hasta que reunieses el dinero suficiente o encontrases algo mejor. Sólo si tú quisieses.

Pero al joven ya se le había iluminado el rostro. Se levantó y estrechó una mano al doctor.

—Yo… Yo no sé qué decir. Muchas gracias, doctor, no se arrepentirá.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, alegando que debía hacer su maleta. El doctor Dumbledore se recostó sobre su sillón y meditó. Por supuesto que no había cedido un techo a aquel chico sólo porque sí, gustaba de vivir solo en su mansión, sin embargo, aquel era el primero que veía en muchos años. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de que se marchase y desaprovechase su habilidad. Aunque una parte de él no paraba de decirle la verdad, que aquel chico podía llegar a ser un peligro.

Cerró el formulario y guardó su pluma en su bata de trabajo. Debía prepararlo todo ahora que Tom se iba a vivir con él.

-—¿Esta es, señor?

—Así es, Tom. Esta es mi casa. Un tanto ostentosa, pero la heredé de mi padre cuando él… cuando él se fue. Adelante, pues.

Pasaron una enorme verga con una D forjada en el centro. Tras pasar una zona ajardinada, entraron en el vestíbulo principal, a través de una gran puerta. Vieron pasar a varios jóvenes por delante, quienes saludaron al doctor.

—Alumnos. Aquí reciben una educación y son preparados para el mundo exterior, para cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad y tengan que marcharse. Ven, vamos por aquí.

Subieron por unas escaleras de madera labrada y accedieron a un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta.

—¿Mi habitación? —preguntó Tom.

Dumbledore sonrió mientras abría la puerta, dejando ver una habitación con todo lo necesario para su nuevo inquilino.

—Ponte cómodo, la cena se sirve a las siete.

Dejó al muchacho entrar en su nueva habitación mientras él bajaba al piso de abajo.

Al rato, Tom Ryddle bajaba al comedor principal de la mansión, donde la mesa había sido dispuesta para que los dos cenasen.

—No serán los alumnos quienes limpian y cocinan, ¿no? —bromeó, pero el doctor no esbozó sonrisa alguna.

—Dispongo de un servicio para la limpieza y comidas principales, se marchan antes de servir la cena. Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

A pesar de la enorme mesa para banquetes que se encontraba en el centro del comedor, sólo en dos asientos habían sido dispuestos dos platos, con sus cubiertos y vasos. Los alumnos de la escuela, un número indeterminado, debían estar durmiendo ya. El doctor destapó ambos platos, viendo Tom que se trataba de pollo con verduras.

—Nuevamente, quería darle las gracias por todo, señor.

—Tranquilo, Tom, no tenías a dónde ir. Nunca había tenido un caso como el tuyo, pero supongo que por algo se empieza —pinchó algunas verduras, pero se percató de que el muchacho no probaba bocado alguno, sino que le miraba atentamente —. ¿Ocurre algo?

Tom miró al frente antes de hablar. Volvió la mirada, otra vez, al doctor.

—Verá, es que no dejo de preguntarme una cosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha decidido ayudarme? Pienso que tiene que haber alguna razón lógica en todo esto, porque en el hospital se dicen cosas. Como que a usted nunca ha hospedado a nadie en su casa salvo a joven que realmente necesitan ayuda, y yo ya soy mayor ¿Por qué yo, señor?

Dumbledore dejó el tenedor sobre el mantel y juntó las manos, mirando a Tom.

—Eres listo. Muy listo. Estoy seguro de que llegarás lejos, si cuentas con los medios adecuados. Verás, Tom, tú y yo somos diferentes. No uno del otro, tranquilo. No somos como las demás personas, seres humanos normales y corrientes, sino que tenemos algo que nos hace inusuales y, a la vez, únicos en nuestra especie. Como toda la gente que hay en este edificio. Dime, Tom, ¿alguna vez has leído a Darwin? —El muchacho negó con la cabeza — Era un naturalista. Creía que todas las especies existentes de seres vivos habían evolucionado de un antepasado común. Incluidos los humanos, mediante un proceso llamado selección natural. Los seres vivos estamos en continua evolución, Tom, y sólo los más fuertes son los que sobreviven. Como nosotros.

—¿Me está diciendo que nosotros somos personas… evolucionadas?

—Todos los seres humanos han evolucionado a lo largo de su existencia, pero algunos más que otros. Como nosotros —permaneció un momento en silencio —. Somos mutantes, Tom.

—¿Mutantes? —el chico no entendía a lo que se refería.

—Personas con capacidades sobrehumanas que un hombre corriente no posee. Son habilidades muy variadas, que se pueden manifestar de manera externa o interna.

Pero Tom ya se había levantado.

—Ya… esto… Ha sido muy interesante la charla, doctor, pero no creo deba seguir aquí.

Caminó hasta el arco que daba acceso al comedor, dispuesto a subir a su habitación, recoger sus cosas y marcharse, aunque no tuviese a dónde ir. Prefería irse de allí antes que quedarse un minuto más junto a ese loco.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido una experiencia que no puedas explicar? ¿Algún suceso extraño que no pudieses describir con palabras?

Tom, entonces, se dio la vuelta. Meditó un momento hasta que se decidió a hablar.

—Había un chico en mi orfanato. Se llamaba Dennis Bishop. Podía —soltó una pequeña risa irónica —, podía manejar el agua a su antojo. Más de una vez le vi manipularla, sacándola de vasos o con la que había en una pequeña fuente en el patio del orfanato. Un día nos llevaron a todos a una playa. Junto a otros niños, Dennis y yo fuimos hasta un acantilado cercano. Se jactaba de que podía controlar las olas y de verdad que podía hacerlo, podía mover el agua a su antojo. Pero algo salió mal. Una ola golpeó contra él y lo derribó. Se agarró a tiempo a las rocas, pero gritaba que se estaba resbalando. Corrí a auxiliarle, tomé su mano para subirlo hacia mí, pero entonces… —se detuvo, como si le costase una barbaridad lo siguiente que iba a decir.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Tom?

—Comenzó a gritar. Me decía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero yo sólo trataba de ayudarle. En algún momento, se me resbaló de la mano y cayó al mar. Otra ola se lo llevó de allí. Para cuando volvimos con nuestras cuidadoras, apenas pudimos contarles lo que había sucedido.

—¿Y después?

Tom caminó de vuelta a su silla y se sentó.

—Fue un día, en uno de los baños del orfanato. Recuerdo que el agua se comportaba de manera muy extraña. Podía… Podía manipularla. Nunca me había pasado, no entendía cómo podía hacer lo mismo que hacía Dennis.

Dumbledore lo observó seriamente durante un momento hasta que habló.

—Dennis era un mutante. Probablemente el primero que llegaste a conocer. Por lo que me has contado, ese niño debía ser un hidroquinético, alguien con la capacidad de manipular el agua, tal vez hasta controlarla y crearla. ¿Alguna vez has usado ese poder, Tom?

—Alguna vez, pero me recuerda demasiado a Dennis. Sólo he intentado controlarla. —Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza — Señor, ¿por qué pasó eso? ¿Cómo conseguí quitarle sus… poderes a Dennis?

Dumbledore se levantó y caminó hasta una de las enormes ventanas de la sala. Miró hacia la oscura noche.

—Tú tienes un poder primario, Tom, como todos los mutantes. Todos nosotros tenemos un poder único, sólo algunos tienes más de uno. Uno principal y otro u otros secundarios. El tuyo no es la capacidad de manipular el agua. En absoluto. Ese era el poder de Dennis que tú le quitaste.

—¿Cómo que yo se lo quité? ¿Cómo pude hacer tal cosa?

El doctor se volvió hacia él.

—Es tu habilidad. La descubrí el primer día que te examiné, cuando toqué tu frente por primera vez. Sentí arder en cuanto mi piel rozó la tuya, probablemente lo mismo que sintió Dennis cuando le intentaste ayudar aquel día, cuando tomaste su mano.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Absorción de poderes. Esa es tu habilidad. Con sólo tocar a otro mutante eres capaz de adquirir e, incluso diría, robar sus poderes.

Tom bufó.

—Pero eso es indigno. Yo no quiero robarle los poderes a nadie. Ni siquiera querría habérselo hecho a Dennis aquel día.

—No debes avergonzarte, Tom, una habilidad sobrehumana puede ser muy variada, algunas excepcionales y otras extrañas. Pero es una habilidad, a fin de cuentas.

Se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

—Usted… ¿Usted tiene una habilidad? —Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza — ¿Y cuál es?

—¿Cuántos años me echas?

Tom se encogió de hombros. Lo cierto era que parecía bastante joven. Cualquier iluso habría dicho que hasta él y Tom tenían la misma edad, pero Dumbledore despedía un halo de experiencia que el joven no poseía en absoluto.

—Diría que ronda la treintena. Es bastante joven.

—Tengo sesenta y cuatro años.

El chico esbozó una expresión incrédula.

—Eso es imposible. ¿Cómo lo hace?

Dumbledore se recostó en su silla, con las manos unidas apoyadas sobre su regazo.

—Longevidad. Esa es mi habilidad. No resulta útil en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero mi vida puede llegar a ser más larga que la de un humano corriente y plenamente sano.

—Increíble —confesó el muchacho.

—Por eso no quiero vivir acompañado, cualquiera se percataría de ello. Con el tiempo verás que tú empiezas a envejecer y yo seguiré siendo joven. Incluso podrías doblar mi edad aparente y yo seguiría igual.

—¿No envejece?

—Por supuesto que sí, Tom. Soy longevo, que no inmortal. Son cosas totalmente distintas. Mis células mueren al igual que las tuyas, pero las mías aguantan un poco más. Eso hace que me sea posible vivir por más tiempo. Por otra parte, mis edades son más alargadas. Pase veinte años siendo un niño. Mi madre tuvo que ocultarme muy bien de los vecinos. Otros veinte años como un adolescente, momento durante el cual pude preparar holgadamente mi formación académica. Y otros veinte como un joven adulto. Hace poco que he entrado en la adultez, pero me conservo bien.

—Sin duda, es increíble, señor.

—Lo es, Tom. Lo es. Se hace tarde, ve a descansar. Mañana podemos seguir hablando, si lo prefieres.

El joven se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero se detuvo y volvió su mirada al doctor, quien bebía sorbos de su copa de vino.

—¿No tiene miedo?

El doctor Dumbledore parecía soprendido.

—¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

—De mí, señor. Bueno, según usted, puedo robar poderes. ¿Y si algún día, accidentalmente, le robase su poder? Eso fue lo que ocurrió con Dennis.

Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa.

—Dudo que accidentalmente puedas robarme mi habilidad, Tom, pero tendré cuidado, si eso es lo que te inquieta. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, señor.

* * *

Entró sigilosamente en la enorme habitación. Hacia el fondo había una gran cama sobre la que descansaba el doctor. Con cuidado, caminó hasta ella y se sentó al borde de la cama. El doctor Dumbledore se despertó al sentirse, cosa que era su intención desde el principio.

—¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Tom?

—Buenas noches, doctor —contestó el muchacho.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —el doctor tenía la voz entrecortada, a pesar de que siempre había sabido lidiar con situaciones extrañas para él.

El joven tomó aire.

—Verá, doctor, lo cierto es… Lo cierto es que le he engañado. Desde el primer momento. Desde hace años sabía que usted era un longevo. Desde hace tiempo he llevado a cabo un plan para acercarme a usted. Me alisté en el ejército asegurándome que, si me herían, me llevarían a su hospital. Después fingí no tener recursos para que usted se apiadase de mí, pero lo cierto es que fue mi poder y no mi situación económica lo que le llevó a ayudarme. —Dumbledore trataba de moverse, pero sentía que no podía hacerlo — ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿No puede moverse? Eso es porque tiene miedo, doctor. Y el miedo lo paraliza. Era la habilidad de mi padre, ¿sabe? Porque sí, conocí a mi padre. Era capaz de infundir miedo, un miedo paralizante. Como lo que le está pasando a usted. Le robé su poder hasta matarlo. No sin antes saber cómo conoció a mi madre y la abandonó. Al parecer, mi madre ejercía una especie de control mental sobre él, ¿sabe? Sí, los dos tenían poderes. A veces… A veces me pregunto si le habría robado su poder a mi madre. Aunque supongo que su amor y cariño me habrían hecho una persona totalmente distinta y no estaría aquí, dispuesto a hacerle lo que le voy a hacer.

—Tom… No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Se equivoca, doctor Dumbledore, sí que quiero hacerlo. Porque yo siempre quiero más. —Y dicho esto, posó una mano sobre una de las mejillas del doctor, quien empezó a gritar de manera desesperada. Tras unos minutos de intensa agonía, Tom Ryddle apartó la mano, con una clara expresión triunfante. Pero no todo había salido como él esperaba — Vaya, qué interesante. No ha muerto. Supongo que su poder le protegía en cierto modo. Pero no le ha impedido que se lo quite. No se preocupe, seguirá viviendo, aunque pasará poco tiempo hasta que su reloj biológico se reajuste.

Se levantó, liberando al doctor de su miedo. Este tosió mientras se giraba sobre su cuerpo.

—No puedes…

—Se equivoca, doctor, ya lo he hecho. Mírelo por el lado positivo, ahora ya no estará solo.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer daño a mis alumnos.

Pero el joven rio de manera sarcástica.

—Sus alumnos no me interesan en absoluto, doctor, sino usted. Y ya he conseguido lo que quería. Buenas noches.

Y dicho esto, se marchó para siempre.

—

—Weasley, ¿qué tal si dejas de molestar a tu compañera y prestas un poco de atención?

El aludido, un joven pelirrojo que enrojeció tanto como su cabello, fijó la vista al frente.

—Lo siento, profesora McGonagall.

La profesora, una mujer ya anciana, volvió su mano hacia una pizarra y siguió escribiendo. El resto de alumnos se rio. Al rato, la clase finalizó. Tres de los alumnos se levantaron y salieron de la sala.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, Ronald. Atender más en clase de la profesora McGonagall y menos tontear con Lavender —dijo una chica de pelo castaño enmarañado que sostenía unos libros contra su pecho mientras caminaba firmemente, sin siquiera mirar hacia quien se estaba dirigiendo.

—Hermione, ya tengo suficiente con que McGonagall me reprenda en clase, no lo hagas tú también fuera de ella. Dile algo, Harry.

—No os peleéis —Harry Potter, un chico de pelo negro azabache revuelto y una característica cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente fue quien habló. Sonrió mientras sus dos amigos comenzaban a discutir.

Llegaron a un amplio salón, donde se encontraban bastantes alumnos contemplando la pantalla de televisión. Estaban emitiendo las noticias.

—¿Pero qué ocurre, acaso dan algo importante? Eh, Dean, ¿qué está pasando?

—Otro atentado. Un mortífago de Voldemort, ha usado sus poderes en público y ha matado a tres personas.

Los tres amigos se miraron preocupados. Desde que habían llegado al Instituto Dumbledore de Jóvenes Talentos, habían vivido oyendo noticias sobre Voldemort, un poderoso mutante que había reunido a su alrededor a un nutrido grupo de seguidores, los llamados mortífagos, bajo una causa común, su oposición a los humanos y sus leyes de represión contra los mutantes. Pero por medio de sus atentados, habían alimentado los odios hacia la comunidad mutante. Desde hacía años, los profesores y el propio director Dumbledore les habían advertido de los peligros en que todos los alumnos, como mutantes, se encontraban.

—Esto no va a hacer ningún bien a la comunidad mutante, ¿no creéis? —comentó Hermione, temerosa.

—La última vez oí a Flitwick hablando de clausurar la escuela por miedo a represalias por parte de los humanos. ¿Qué haríamos entonces? A mis padres no les importaría que volviese a casa, pero no saben nada acerca de que puedo controlar el fuego. Ellos creen que me mandaron a una escuela de superdotados.

—Mis padres lo saben y no les importará que vuelva. De hecho, llevan tiempo preguntándose si aquí estoy segura y…

Pero se calló enseguida y reparó en su amigo Harry, que permanecía callado, apartando la mirada. Aunque Ron y Hermione podían volver con sus familias cuando quisiesen, no era ese el caso de Harry, pues sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de automóvil cuando él era un bebé. Había sobrevivido, teniendo apenas unos meses y sin rasguño alguno. Durante años se preguntó cómo había podido sobrevivir, hasta que llegó al Instituto Dumbledore y el propio director le explicó cómo pudo haber sido: o bien alguno de sus padres contaba con algún poder protector que pudieron usar a tiempo para salvarle… O el propio poder de Harry le había salvado, gracias que copiaría alguna de las habilidades de sus padres. Porque sí, Harry tenía la capacidad de absorber temporalmente las habilidades de mutantes que le rodeasen.

El caso era que Harry no tenía a nadie. Únicamente le quedaban su tía Petunia, hermana de su fallecida madre, que estaba casada y con un hijo. No dudó ni un momento en enviar a Harry al Instituto Dumbledore, pues jamás había querido tener bajo su techo a su sobrino, así que el hecho de que se presentase ahora en la puerta de su casa era lo menos que deseaba ahora.

—Bueno, no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas, ¿vale? La escuela es bastante segura y Dumbledore la mantiene bien oculta, no creo que estemos en peligro —sentenció Harry.

—¿Qué te pasa, Potter? ¿Asustado porque no tienes a nadie que se ocupe de ti? —un joven de su edad, de pelo rubio platino y que arrastraba las palabras al hablar apareció cerca de ellos, junto a dos chicos que parecían gorilas.

—Lárgate, Malfoy —espetó Ron —. Dime, ¿estaba tu padre en el atentado de esta mañana?

Draco Malfoy pasó de una expresión burlona a un gesto serio ante aquel comentario.

—¿Qué has dicho, Weasley?

—Ron, ten cuidado —le advirtió Hermione, mientras le sujetaba de un brazo. A su alrededor habían empezado a congregarse otros alumnos, atraídos por el inminente enfrentamiento.

—Lo sabes muy bien, todo el mundo dice que tu padre es seguidor de Voldemort.

Malfoy alzó entonces una mano, la cual se congeló como el hielo. Ron, por su parte, sacó un mechero que guardaba estratégicamente en una manga y encendió una llama que manipuló enseguida. Los dos se apuntaron mutuamente.

—Dime, Weasley, ¿qué puede más? ¿El fuego o el hielo?

Harry dio un paso y se puso al lado de Ron y alzó también una mano, la cual se congeló inmediatamente.

—Y dinos tú, Malfoy, ¿podrás contra el fuego y el hielo a la vez?

El aludido bufó.

—Maldito seas, Potter. Tú y tu capacidad para robar poderes.

—Yo no te he robado nada, Malfoy, he copiado tu habilidad.

Mantuvieron las manos alzadas, dispuestos a atacar, mientras el resto de alumnos coreaban, esperando quién iba a ser el primero en dar el paso.

—¡Basta!

Todos los presentes volvieron la mirada hacia la gran escalera del salón, donde un hombre alto contemplaba la escena. Harry, Ron y Malfoy bajaron sus brazos.

El anciano profesor Dumbledore bajó los escalones mientras contemplaba a los tres alumnos que habían estado a punto de enzarzarse en una pelea.

—Profesor Dumbledore, podemos explicarlo —fue Harry quien habló, pero Dumbledore alzó una mano, pidiendo silencio, el cual se extendió por toda la estancia.

—Sabiendo que más allá de estos muros hay un mundo que nos teme, lo menos que podríamos hacer aquí dentro es pelear entre nosotros. Además… —Pero tuvo que callarse, pues fue interrumpido por la profesora McGonagall, quien le susurró algo al oído. La miró preocupada, pero volvió la vista a sus alumnos —. Que cada uno vuelva a sus tareas, hemos terminado.

Los dos profesores se marcharon mientras murmuraban por lo bajo. Harry no les perdió de vista hasta que entraron en el despacho del director y este cerró la puerta. Antes de hacerlo por completo, Harry había jurado que el anciano profesor le había echado una mirada.

* * *

—¿Qué sabemos de ella? —preguntó mientras pasaba varias hojas de un dossier. En la primera alguien había sujetado con un clip una fotografía de una chica de pelo rubio platino —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Hagrid la encontró a cincuenta kilómetros al norte de aquí, vagando por un bosque y descalza. La verdad es que ha sido una suerte que la haya encontrado antes que ellos. Su poder… —explicó la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Es una mutante? —quiso saber.

La profesora asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, Albus. Al menos, eso es lo que dice Hagrid. Ha visto su poder en acción y ha contactado con nosotros enseguida.

El director se levantó mientras seguía estudiando el dossier.

—¿Cuándo llegarán?

—Mañana por la mañana. Hagrid viene todo lo rápido que puede, pero también está teniendo cuidado. Se han visto mortífagos por la zona.

—Quizás deberíamos ir a su encuentro. Cuantos más de nosotros protejan a la chica, más segura estará.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero Dumbledore, tú… —coincidió ella.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta. El profesor Dumbledore cerró el dossier y lo dejó sobre la mesa, mientras la profesora McGonagall abría la puerta. Allí se encontró a Harry Potter.

—Señor Potter… Esto es una reunión privada, debería volver a sus clases.

—Tranquila, Minerva, tranquila —se apresuró el director—. Presiento que el señor Potter tiene una preocupación que necesita compartir cuanto antes con nosotros.

—Es cierto, profesor. Entre los alumnos se habla que piensa cerrar la escuela, por los problemas con los mortífagos y el rechazo que generamos a los humanos. Entiendo que es una situación difícil, pero… yo no tengo a dónde ir.

El profesor Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, Harry, pero no tienes nada que temer. Aunque es una situación difícil, por el momento no concibo cerrar la escuela. ¿Algo más que te preocupe?

—Verá, profesor… ¿cree seguro tener en la escuela a hijos de mortífagos?

La profesora McGonagall bufó.

—Señor Potter, por favor. Un poco de respeto.

El director alzó levemente una mano para que su compañera no dijese nada más.

—Esa es una acusación muy grave, señor Potter. Si también le preocupa esta situación, le diré que sé muy bien cómo gestionar mi escuela y protegerla de amenazas externas. Si no tiene nada más que decir, cierre la puerta cuando salga.

Había sonado tan tajante que Harry lamentó haber hecho esa última pregunta. Se despidió de ambos profesores y salió por la puerta. A pesar de cerrarla, oyó perfectamente cómo continuaban con su charla.

—Debemos ir cuanto antes a buscar a Hagrid y a esa chica, Albus…

—Harry —fue Ron quien apareció a su lado, susurrando.

El joven Potter pidió silencio a su amigo mientras pegaba la oreja a la puerta del despacho. Apenas unos segundos más y se apartó.

—¿Dónde está Hermione?

* * *

—Harry, no es asunto nuestro —avisó Hermione.

El joven, sin embargo, daba vueltas por la habitación que compartía con Ron. El pelirrojo estaba sentado sobre su cama, la espalda apoyada contra la pared, prestando atención a su amigo, mientras que Hermione se había sentado al borde, totalmente seria.

—Les vi muy preocupados. Y no perdí detalle de la conversación. Hagrid podría estar en peligro trayendo a esa chica. Quizás deberíamos ir.

Hermione bufó.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido alguno. Los asuntos personales de la escuela son cosa de Dumbledore y los profesores, no de los alumnos. Harry, no deberíamos inmiscuirnos en lo que no nos llaman —se calló un momento, claramente avergonzada —. No otra vez.

Los tres apartaron la mirada, sin verse los unos a los otros. No era la primera vez que salían de la escuela a hurtadillas para bajar al pueblo cercano a la escuela, o violaban la prohibición de andar de noche levantados. Pero aquello era algo totalmente distinto, se trataba de incumplir las normas para ir más allá de la escuela y ayudar a uno de sus profesores, el cual podría estar en peligro de muerte inminente.

—De todos modos, Hermione, ya somos mayores de edad. En teoría, podemos hacer lo que queramos —Ron había dicho las palabras mágicas, en claro apoyo de su amigo.

—Ron, no tergiverses las cosas —dijo Hermione —. No somos lo suficientemente mayores para ir a una… misión de rescate, o lo que sea que se trate.

—Hagrid es nuestro amigo, Hermione, nos ha ayudado muchas veces. Y ahora está en peligro. Si Dumbledore y los profesores no van a hacer nada por el momento, quizás tengamos que ser nosotros quienes lo hagamos. Yo digo de ir a ayudarle, ¿quién está conmigo? ¿Ron?

El pelirrojo se levantó, decidido.

—Estoy contigo.

—Perfecto. ¿Hermione?

La joven dudó por unos momentos mientras meditaba la situación.

Minutos después, los tres bajaban a escondidas para abandonar la escuela. Hermione siempre había sido y sería vital para poder salir a hurtadillas de la escuela, ya que su habilidad le permitía elaborar planes donde nunca era descubierta por terceras personas. Pero esa no era su principal ventaja. Hermione poseía una inteligencia superhumana. Era la única alumna que había leído todos los libros que albergaba la biblioteca de la escuela, amén de ser una de las alumnas más aventajadas. Aunque Harry, gracias a su propia habilidad, podía aumentar su inteligencia cuando estaba cerca de Hermione, ni llegaba a alcanzar tan complejo poder ni tampoco descubrir los secretos que entrañaba.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a los jardines de la escuela.

—Está bien, Harry, ¿sabes desde dónde viene Hagrid? —quiso saber Hermione.

—La profesora McGonagall mencionó que estaba a unos cincuenta kilómetros al norte de aquí.

—¿Nada más? —preguntó ella. Al ver la negación de su amigo, se indignó — Harry, ¿cómo esperas que descubramos dónde está?

—Vamos, Hermione, tú eres aquí la chica lista. Literalmente —comentó Ron.

La joven bufó, pero pensó por sí sola qué debían hacer ahora.

—Por lo que has comentado, Harry, Hagrid viaja con alguien muy importante, que genera bastante interés para Voldemort y sus seguidores. Por tanto, viajará únicamente por carreteras secundarias, lo que le retrasará bastante. E irá en su motocicleta —sacó un mapa de carreteras —. Estas son las principales carreteras secundarias que hay al norte de aquí. Posiblemente ya hayan avanzado unos kilómetros, así que deberíamos ver entre los cuarenta y cincuenta kilómetros al norte de aquí. La cuestión es, ¿cómo vamos a ir hasta allí?

—Eso dejádmelo a mí —dijo Ron, mientras sonreía de manera enigmática.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —quiso saber Harry.

—Digamos que no necesito tener inteligencia sobrehumana para esto.

Minutos después, entraban en el amplio garaje de la escuela, donde se guardaban varios vehículos, propiedad del director y de algunos profesores y que eran usados para misiones especiales, como transporte para ir a visitar a potenciales alumnos o cuando debían viajar largas distancias.

—¿Vamos a robar un coche? ¿Esa es tu gran idea? —se quejó Hermione. Bastante mal le parecía la situación como para estar dedicándose, además, a robar un vehículo.

Ron buscó en un cajetín de llaves que había cerca de la puerta de entrada al garaje, hasta que sacó unas.

—No, Hermione, no vamos a robar un coche. Vamos a tomar prestado un coche, algo muy diferente. Si vamos a ayudar a Hagrid, lo haremos bien y lo haremos con estilo.

Pulsó un botón de la llave y uno de los coches se abrió automáticamente. Precisamente, uno de los más rápidos y caros que la escuela poseía. Ron evitó la mirada reprochadora de Hermione a toda costa.

Al rato, el coche circulaba a toda velocidad por una de las carreteras secundarias que la joven del grupo había marcado en el mapa.

—No corras tanto, Ron —advirtió Hermione. Se la veía visiblemente nerviosa ante la gran velocidad que alcanzaba el vehículo.

—Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes ayudaremos a Hagrid —dijo Harry. Los tres permanecieron en silencio, confiando en encontrarse con su amigo cuanto antes.

De repente, Ron frenó lentamente el coche hasta estar parado, mientras apagaba los faros delanteros. Parecía como si no quisiera que alguien, o algo, les descubriese.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ron? —preguntó Harry.

—Allí delante está pasando algo.

A pesar de ser noche cerrada y de lo oscuro que estaba ahí fuera, los tres jurarían haber visto chispazos.

—Salgamos del coche. Estad atentos e id con cuidado —advirtió Harry.

Bajaron del vehículo y caminaron con cautela, pero a medida que avanzaban, podían ver chispas más fuertes, así como ruidos intensos. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a oír gritos.

Harry echó entonces a correr, inmediatamente seguido por Ron y Hermione. Llegaron de inmediato a un amplio tramo de carretera que se perdía en la lejanía. En el medio se encontraba una chica de pelo rubio platino arrodillada sobre el suelo, visiblemente asustada. Cerca de ella estaba la motocicleta de Hagrid, accidentada y en llamas, pero no había rastro alguno de su dueño. Y cerca de la escena, dos desconocidos vestidos de negro se acercaban a la chica.

—¿Dónde está Hagrid? —preguntaba Harry, temeroso.

De repente, oyeron intensos crujidos, como si un gigante estuviese partiendo los árboles que había alrededor. Y, de hecho, así era. Podían ver, entre la espesura, como varios árboles caían derrumbados, mientras una gigantesca figura aparecía casi de la nada. No era otro que Hagrid, cuya habilidad era la de poder aumentar su tamaño de manera considerable.

Los dos desconocidos se detuvieron, mirando alertados al gigante. Uno de ellos, entonces, comenzó a lanzar rayos desde sus manos, pero estos apenas rozaban a Hagrid. Aunque debían producirle poco más que cosquillas, pronto el gigante reparó en aquellos dos hombres. Sin embargo, el otro abrió la boca, como si fuese a gritar. Emitió un intenso grito que taladró los oídos de los allí presentes. Hagrid se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó arrodillado al suelo, cerca de la chica. El suelo retumbó tras la caída, como si se hubiese producido un pequeño terremoto.

—¡Si no hacemos algo la aplastará! —gritó Harry, tratando de estabilizarse tras la sacudida —. Hermione, corre y ponla a salvo. Ron, vamos a encargarnos de esos dos.

—Tío, esos de ahí deben ser unos profesionales, ¿crees que tenemos alguna posibilidad?

—No tenemos otra opción. Si no intervenimos, matarán a Hagrid.

Ron, sin ninguna otra alternativa más que luchar, manipuló una llama y sus manos se vieron envueltas en fuego. Harry no hizo lo mismo, sino que corrió hasta uno de los encapuchados, aguantando los chillidos, y gritó, imitando el poder de aquel hombre. Los dos extraños gritaron de dolor mientras se tapaban los oídos. Acto seguido, Ron lanzó llamas contra ellos, espantándolos.

Hagrid, por su parte, había vuelto a su tamaño normal, corriendo hasta ellos.

—Pero, ¿os habéis vuelto locos? ¿No veis que esto es peligroso? ¿A santo de qué venís hasta aquí, abandonando la escuela? ¡Y con mi coche! —gritó esto último, precisamente hacia Ron.

—Esto… puedo explicártelo. —el pelirrojo enrojeció de vergüenza mientras evitaba la acusadora mirada de Hagrid.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se había acercado con la misteriosa chica, habiéndole pasado un brazo sobre los hombros, intentando protegerla del peligro.

—Deberíamos irnos de aquí antes de que esos dos vuelvan. O antes de que traigan consigo a más de ellos.

De repente, escucharon un ruido. Uno que venía del cielo. Miraron arriba y vieron acercarse el enorme Pájaro Negro, el jet que Dumbledore guardaba en las profundidades de la escuela y que era únicamente utilizado en ocasiones muy especiales. El Pájaro aterrizó, haciendo bajar la pasarela.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Hagrid, instando a los jóvenes a subir al jet. Tomó a la joven de cabello rubio platino en sus brazos. Una vez dentro, en la cabina, vieron a Rolanda Hooch, profesora de la escuela a los mandos. Con sus peculiares ojos de color ambarino echó una severa mirada a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

—En la escuela están que trinan. No me gustaría estar en vuestra situación.

Con todos ya dentro, alzó el vuelo y se marcharon de allí.

* * *

Los tres salieron del despacho de Dumbledore. Por increíble que pareciese, el director se había mostrado muy calmado ante la actuación de los tres jóvenes, escuchando enteramente su versión ante lo sucedido aquella noche a kilómetros de la escuela, aunque la profesora McGonagall se había mostrado muchísimo más severa. Ahora, se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones.

—No ha ido tan mal —comentó Harry, tras un prolongado silencio entre los tres que había comenzado desde que habían abandonado el despacho.

—¿Tan mal? Por favor, quería que el mundo se me tragase. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, estamos castigados. Podríamos haber muerto esta noche, no sé si os dais cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

—Lo importante es que Hagrid está bien. Y esa chica también —indicó Ron.

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué la querrían a ella? Parece una chica normal —comentó Harry.

—No tienes más que mirar a tu alrededor todos los días. La escuela está llena de chicos y chicas aparentemente normales, hasta que descubres su naturaleza —hizo ver Hermione.

Se detuvieron un momento.

—¿Quieres decir que esa chica tiene poderes? —preguntó Ron.

—Evidentemente. Si no, ¿por qué estaría aquí? ¿Por qué desearía Dumbledore traerla fervientemente aquí? Esa chica debe esconder algo. Algo muy importante para que alguien quiera secuestrarla —explicó la joven.

Llegaron, entonces, al ala de dormitorios de la mansión. Encontraron a la misteriosa chica saliendo de una de ellas.

—Hola —saludó Harry al verla—. ¿Estás bien?

La joven sonrió mientras asentía.

—Sí. Os doy las gracias por aparecer justo en ese momento. Si no lo hubieseis hecho… Hagrid no paraba de decirme durante el viaje que estábamos en peligro. Que sospechaba que alguien quería venir a por mí.

Los tres jóvenes se acercaron a ella.

—Me llamo Harry Potter. Estos son mis amigos, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley —dijo mientras señalaba a ambos.

—Yo soy Luna Lovegood, encantada.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Luna? —comentó Ron de repente. La chica asintió, con una mirada vivaz — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Hizo caso omiso al codazo que Hermione le había dado, por tan indiscreta pregunta. Luna sonrió.

—El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que tengo mucho talento. Y que aquí estoy a salvo.

—Pero, ¿cuál es tu poder? —preguntó Ron. Hermione le dio otro codazo mientras negaba con la cabeza, desesperada. Era, claramente, un caso perdido.

Luna, sin embargo, le miró sin comprender.

—¿Poder?

—Sí, tu poder. Ya sabes, tu habilidad sobrehumana. Yo puedo manipular el fuego, Hermione tiene inteligencia sobrehumana y Harry puede imitar los poderes de otros.

Luna parecía visiblemente sorprendida.

—Vaya… El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que aquí vive gente extraordinaria. Supongo que se refería a eso. Lo siento, pero yo no tengo poderes. Si me disculpáis, tengo que irme, se ha hecho tarde y estoy muy cansada, pero algún día podríais hablarme de esos poderes que tenéis, suenas fascinantes.

Caminó de manera alegre hasta perderse al doblar un pasillo. Los tres se miraron extrañados.

—¿No tiene poderes? ¿Entonces, por qué parece ser tan importante? —quiso saber Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea, Dumbledore tendrá sus razones, aunque es verdad que es todo muy extraño. ¿Por qué dos seguidores de Voldemort, si es que eran seguidores suyos, atacarían a Hagrid y a ella, si aparentemente no es tan importante? —se preguntó Harry.

Los tres miraron de nuevo hacia el pasillo donde Luna había desaparecido. En todo aquello había algo raro, y no dudaban de que en poco tiempo averiguarían de qué se trataba.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron sin mayor sobresalto. Luna se había integrado plenamente en la vida de la mansión, siendo acogida por todos los alumnos, quienes, a pesar de todo, no entendían como una alumna sin poderes había sido admitida en la escuela. Pero pronto esto también pasó a un segundo plano, ya que la joven era, a fin de cuentas, una alumna normal y corriente, aunque con sus rarezas.

Sin embargo, a Harry, Ron y Hermione no se les escapaba los comentarios por lo bajo de los profesores y sus miradas de preocupación y compasión cada vez que la veían. A nadie se le había escapado que Dumbledore había reforzado las medidas de seguridad. Pero lo más enigmático de todo había sido la llegada de Severus Snape a la mansión. Snape era el profesor de química de la escuela, pero desde hacía una temporada pasaba más tiempo fuera de ella que dentro. Todos decían que Dumbledore le había asignado una misión o un cometido.

—Quizás no deberíamos preocuparnos más por esto, Harry —comentó Hermione un día, entre clase y clase.

—Pero Hermione, todo es muy extraño. Snape ha vuelto y… —de repente, vio a Dumbledore caminando por una terraza. Miraba hacia los jardines —. Disculpadme. Dejó a sus amigos y se acercó hasta donde estaba el director. En los jardines hacia los que miraba estaba Luna, arrodillada entre las flores —. Profesor Dumbledore…

El anciano se dio la vuelta.

—Ah, Harry. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, señor. Verá, sé que estuvo mal lo que hicimos hace días, pero… No entiendo por qué los secuaces de Voldemort atacaron a Luna si ella misma dice que no tiene poderes. ¿Por qué es tan importante para ellos?

Dumbledore miró otra vez hacia Luna.

—Ella te ha dicho aquello en lo que cree. Pero puede ser muy distinto a aquello en lo que nosotros tú o yo creemos.

—¿Qué quiere decir, señor?

—Míralo por ti mismo.

Se acercó hasta el director y miró hacia donde estaba Luna. Estaba inclinada sobre algo. A pesar de estar lejos, Harry podía ver una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. En sus manos sostenía un pequeño pájaro, uno de los muchos que poblaban los alrededores de la mansión. Acercó el animal muerto hacia su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos, como si meditase. Lo que Harry vio a continuación le sorprendió. La joven abrió las manos y el pájaro muerto aleteo sobre ellos, alzando el vuelo. Vivo.

—Eso es… Eso es imposible. Qui-quiero decir… ¿Es posible?

—Nada es imposible en esta escuela, Harry, creí que ya lo sabías —comentó mientras sonreía.

—Tiene poderes. Ella sí que tiene poderes. Y puede…

El profesor le instó a entrar dentro.

—Resurrección. Ese es el poder de la señorita Lovegood. No te preocupes, está vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día. Comprenderás ahora, Harry, por qué Luna es tan importante y por qué ha de estar protegida.

—Porque Voldemort va detrás de ella. ¿La quiere para que forme parte de su grupo?

El profesor Dumbledore permaneció en silencio durante un momento.

—Se podría decir que sí. Harry, he de pedirte que no reveles esto que acabas de ver. Ni siquiera a tus amigos, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger. Por el momento, la habilidad de la señorita Lovegood debe permanecer en el más estricto secreto. Y también te pido, personalmente, que estés cerca cuando yo te necesite, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, señor.

El anciano sonrió, complacido.

—Tú también tienes una importante habilidad, Harry. Cuando llegue el momento, descubrirás que es más necesaria de lo que crees.

Harry no entendió a qué se refería el profesor, mientras este se alejaba.

—Señor —llamó. El anciano se dio la vuelta, esperando —. ¿Cuál es su habilidad? Nadie en la escuela sabe de lo que usted es capaz de hacer.

—Eso es porque yo, Harry… no tengo habilidad alguna. Me la robaron hace tiempo. Supongo que mi capacidad ahora es llevar esta escuela. Y defenderla de las amenazas externas. Buenos días, Harry.

* * *

Lo despertó una fuerte explosión. En la cama de enfrente, Ron también se había levantado sobresaltado.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó, asustado.

Sin embargo, Harry no dijo nada. Se levantó rápidamente y salió al pasillo. Allí fuera era un caos. Una humareda subía desde los pisos inferiores, mientras decenas de alumnos corrían despavoridos. Hermione pronto llegó a la habitación de sus amigos, enfundada en una bata.

—Están evacuando la escuela, llevan a los alumnos a los pasadizos. Rápido, tenemos que irnos.

Estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron a la marabunta de alumnos, guiados por varios profesores. A lo lejos, podían oír gritos y explosiones. De repente y sin embargo, Harry se detuvo, llevando a sus amigos a un pasillo contiguo donde no pasaba nadie.

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry? Tenemos que irnos —instó Ron.

—Luna, ¿alguien la ha visto? —preguntó.

Tanto Ron como Hermione negaron con la cabeza.

—No sé nada de ella, Harry, pero habrá seguido a algún profesor —explicó Hermione.

Pero esta vez fue Harry quien negó aquello, visiblemente preocupado.

—Este no es un ataque fortuito, Hermione. Han venido a por ella.

—¿A por Luna? —la joven no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Sí —comenzó a andar en dirección opuesta a la evacuación —. Debemos ir a rescatarla. Su habitación está en el otro extremo de la mansión.

—Pero Harry, ¿por qué querrían llevársela? Ella no es importante, no tiene poderes —argumentó Ron.

Harry se detuvo y miró a su amigo.

—Te equivocas, Ron, sí que tiene un poder. Y es uno tan importante que si Voldemort la apresa, supondrá un gran problema para todo el mundo. Tanto mutantes como humanos.

Y dicho esto, volvió su vista hacia su objetivo. Ron y Hermione se miraron un momento antes de seguirle.

A cada paso que daban, no paraban de escuchar gritos y explosiones. Caminaban ojo avizor, atentos a cualquier imprevisto, pero en ningún momento se cruzaron con atacante alguno. Al final de un pasillo, dieron con ella.

—¡Luna! —gritó Harry — Aprisa, tenemos que salir todos de aquí.

Sin embargo, nadie vio venir lo que sucedió a continuación. Se produjo una enorme explosión, llenado el largo pasillo de escombros y humo. Harry, tirado sobre el suelo, se levantó a duras penas. Le dolía la cabeza fuertemente. Mientras trataba de poner en orden sus ideas, vio a Luna, Ron y Hermione también tirados sobre el suelo. No sabía si estaban inconscientes o muertos, hasta que comenzaron a moverse.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntaba Ron.

—Rápido, tenemos que movernos —dijo Harry.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudieron. Había algo que les paralizaba por dentro. Sintieron, de repente, un miedo extremo dentro de ellos, un miedo que les impedía mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

En un enorme boquete producido por la explosión y que daba al exterior, una figura encapuchada y con capa apareció volando hasta aterrizar entre los cascotes. Se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a un hombre de piel blanquecina, rojas pupilas y calvo. Miró a los cuatro jóvenes mientras sonreía de satisfacción. A su lado aparecieron otros encapuchados, pero sin dudas dos figuras menores en comparación a la que acababa de surgir.

—Bella, ¿qué hay de los otros?

—Muchos han huido por pasadizos secretos, mi señor —explicó una mujer de pelo negro largo y rizado, con una ferviente mirada en el rostro.

—Los nuestros se están encargando de perseguirles, mi señor —explicó el otro, un hombre que arrastraba las palabras.

—Que no se molesten, Lucius. En todo caso, que busquen a Dumbledore. Me encantará volver a verle. Ah… Harry Potter. Volvemos a encontrarnos.

Harry se llevó una mano al hombro, dolorido.

—Voldemort —contestó.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es. Has crecido mucho desde nuestro último encuentro.

Harry no entendía nada. Hasta aquel momento, todo lo que sabía de Voldemort era por lo que habían dado en las noticias y lo poco que había escuchado de otras personas en la escuela. Pero jamás se había visto antes las caras con uno de los mutantes más poderosos que existían hoy por hoy.

—Pero… ¿qué está diciendo? Yo no le conozco, nunca nos hemos visto antes.

El hombre sonrió de manera sarcástica.

—Así que Dumbledore nunca te lo contó, ¿cierto? La terrible verdad de por qué tus padres murieron cuando tú eras un bebé.

—No sé de qué me está hablando. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche.

Harry se percató de que Ron pudo reptar hasta Hermione y Luna y llevarlas hasta ponerlas detrás de Harry. Acto seguido, se levantó y se puso a su lado. Nada de esto escapó a la atención de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, quienes centraban su atención especialmente en Luna.

—¿Accidente de coche? Claro, parecía lo más lógico. Y, sin embargo, ¿cómo pudieron dos adultos morir en un accidente de coche y su hijo de apenas unos meses salir prácticamente ileso?

—Dumbledore me dijo que mi madre o mi padre podrían haber sido mutantes. Que alguno de ellos tendría un poder protector que me evitó la muerte.

—Y tenía razón, Harry. Tu madre tenía la capacidad de crear campos de energía, capaces de proteger a una persona. Lo cierto es que tus padres no murieron en un accidente de coche, yo los maté. Tu padre poseía una fuerza sobrehumana y era capaz de volar. Y tu madre generaba campos de energía. Maté primero a tu padre, quien luchó con valentía. Y estuve a punto de matarte a ti, pero tu madre creó un fuerte campo, tan protector que aún hoy siento sus efectos en mí. Tal escudo no me dejó más que hacerte esa pequeña cicatriz en tu frente, Harry, y tu madre empleó tanta fuerza que no pudo resistirlo. Y murió. Una pena, porque su poder me habría sido muy útil, tanto como el tuyo.

Harry no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿De qué está hablando?

—Tú y yo no somos tan distintos, Harry. Los dos tenemos la misma habilidad, tomamos algo de los demás. Tú imitas poderes, pero yo los robo. Y robar un poder lleva consigo la muerte de su poseedor. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos mutantes he matado durante años? ¿Cuántos de ellos habrían sido un importante activo para mi causa? En mi lucha contra los humanos y su desprecio que generan hacia nosotros, cada pérdida de sangre mutante es un duro golpe para mí. Para todos nosotros. Por eso quería tu poder. Por eso aún quiero tu poder, Harry. ¿Entiendes por qué?

—Porque así ya ningún mutante volverá a morir.

Voldemort asintió de manera solemne. De repente, parecía una persona inocente, superado por tanto dolor y tanta pérdida.

—Eso es, muchacho. Esto puede acabar ahora.

—¿Y a ella, para qué la quieres?

Voldemort miró a Luna, quien se encogía de miedo, mientras Hermione la rodeaba con un brazo protector.

—Ella también puede ser un importante activo para nosotros. Imagínate, ningún mutante más muerto. Ella los resucitaría a todos.

Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron, pero Harry permaneció igual.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué tengo la impresión de que más bien estás pensando… en robarle su poder? —Y fue entonces cuando a Voldemort pareció caérsele aquella máscara de inocencia, volviendo a ser el mutante cruel que había sido siempre —. ¡Ahora, Ron!

El pelirrojo manipuló una llama que había aparecido en su mano y la lanzó contra Lucius Malfoy, quien le lanzó un chorro de ácido, con tan mala suerte de que este prendió en contacto con el fuego, envolviendo al mutante y quemando sus ropas. La mujer, por su parte, elevó ambas manos, de las cuales empezaron a surgir hebras oscuras. Harry tuvo la impresión de que todo el pasillo se envolvía en una oscuridad penetrante. Sin embargo, las llamas habían prendido por todas partes, creando un gran muro que impedía el paso.

Fue entonces cuando Harry recordó las palabras que Dumbledore le había dicho. Mientras Ron seguía lanzando llamaradas hacia sus atacantes, Harry les dio la espalda a todos y corrió hacia Luna.

—Harry… ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

—Luna… Lamento lo que voy a hacer, pero es la única salida.

Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, pues nunca antes había hecho algo semejante, y tomó las manos de la chica. En última instancia, pudo ver cómo Ron salía despedido por los aires. Cómo Voldemort se abría paso entre las llamas, extendiendo una mano, no sabía Harry si hacia él, hacia Luna o hacia ambas, pero con una mirada asesina en el rostro. Y fue entonces cuando Harry sintió un fuerte golpe en su interior, como si alguien le hubiese roto por dentro. Se separó de Luna como si esta le quemase, mientras Voldemort contemplaba la escena. Furioso, pues había visto lo último que esperaba ver aquella noche, gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras una onda expansiva arrasaba todo a su alrededor, lanzando hacia atrás tanto a Harry como a Hermione y a Luna.

A duras penas pudo abrir los ojos mientras veía a la enorme figura oscura que caminaba hacia él. Sin embargo, varios destellos le detuvieron. O tal vez impidieron ver a Harry qué estaba pasando, porque de inmediato cayó inconsciente, sin saber qué más iba a ocurrir.

* * *

Lentamente, abrió los ojos. Estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, tumbado sobre una camilla. Miró alrededor hasta que vio a alguien al final de la cama.

—Profesor Dumbledore… ¿qué…?

Pero el anciano director alzó las manos para que el muchacho no hablase.

—Tus amigos, el señor Weasley y las señoritas Granger y Lovegood están bien. Todos, afortunadamente, estamos bien. Ayer demostraste mucha valentía, Harry.

—Voldemort… ¿qué ocurrió? Estuvo a punto de matarme.

—Por suerte, los profesores llegaron a tiempo para repelerle. Abrumado por tantos contrincantes, se marchó de allí, sin su objetivo cumplido. Imagino que ahora tienes muchas preguntas.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Voldemort me contó algo que no sé si creer. Y pienso que ayer no iba sólo a por Luna, ¿verdad?

Dumbledore asintió también. Bajó la mirada, apenado, antes de hablar.

—Todo esto viene de muy lejos, Harry —se calló un momento mientras meditaba lo que iba a decir —. Conocí a Voldemort durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Por aquel entonces yo trabajaba en un hospital del pueblo cercano. Era doctor. Una día nos trajeron a varios hombres que habían sido heridos en el frente y que, muy probablemente, no podrían volver a combatir. Uno de ellos era un joven llamado Tom Ryddle. La primera vez que lo examiné, la primera vez que mi mano tocó su piel, sentí una quemazón. No me cupo duda alguna en ese momento, Harry. Tom Ryddle era un mutante. Como tal, sabía que estaría más seguro en esta escuela. Tiempo después, lo traje aquí, junto a mis estudiantes, y le expliqué toda la verdad. Sin embargo, Tom Ryddle me engañó aquella noche. Irrumpió en mi habitación y me robó mi poder.

—¿Tom Ryddle… es Voldemort?

—Sí, Harry. Voldemort era Tom Ryddle, más bien. Yo era un longevo, tenía la capacidad de alargar mi vida, aunque era algo que no dependía de mí, estaba en mí. Desde hacía tiempo, Ryddle quería mi poder. Y lo consiguió. Después de eso, no volví a saber de él. No hasta la noche es que tus padres murieron. Ese día, descubrí que había estado persiguiendo a dos habilidosos mutantes, tus padres. A tu padre le robó los poderes y con ello lo mató. Porque esa es la habilidad de Voldemort, Harry, roba los poderes de otros mutantes para quedárselos él, aunque ello implique la muerte del mutante. Estuvo dispuesto a matarte a ti, porque quería tu poder por encima de todas las cosas. Quería, en el fondo, evitar más muertes, porque para él todo mutante es vital en la lucha contra los humanos. Cada gota de sangre mutante es esencial.

Harry recordó, entonces, las palabras de Voldemort, aún grabadas a fuego en su memoria: _cada pérdida de sangre mutante es un duro golpe para mí_.

—Pero no puedo quitarme mi habilidad.

—No, no pudo. Tu madre, que podía generar campos protectores de energía, creó uno alrededor de ti. El más fuerte que había creado hasta entonces, tan poderoso que Voldemort no pudo más que hacerte esa cicatriz que llevas en tu frente —comentó, señalando la cicatriz que Harry, en ese momento, se palpó —. Tan poderoso que incluso el propio Voldemort quedó debilitado. Y tan poderoso que tu propia madre no pudo resistirlo y murió. Si, Harry, tu madre murió por ti, para salvarte.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? ¿Qué tenía miedo de contarme?

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Efectivamente, Harry, tenía miedo. Miedo de contártelo y miedo de lo que podías llegar a hacer. Que te llenases de deseos de venganza contra Voldemort y quisieses ir contra él. —Harry permaneció callado —. Te conté que tus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche en el que tú habías sobrevivido, para que crecieses en paz, lejos de cualquier amenaza y para que no llenases tu mente de negros pensamientos. Pero sabía que las amenazas no dejarían de buscarte a ti.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Voldemort siempre ha ido detrás de ti. Desde aquella noche no tiene otro objetivo más que tu poder.

—¿Y Luna? —preguntó.

Dumbledore juntó las manos, apoyadas sobre sus piernas.

—La señorita Lovegood es uno de los muchos mutantes en los que Voldemort alguna vez se ha fijado, porque posee una habilidad excepcional, codiciada por él. El poder de la resurrección, seguramente una de las habilidades más deseadas por él. Junto a la tuya. Anoche atacó la escuela confiando en quitarle su poder y el tuyo. Y entonces, sí que sería imparable.

—Pero no lo ha conseguido, ¿verdad?

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

—No, porque tú lo impediste. Anoche te hiciste con la habilidad de Luna, de modo que ella está fuera de peligro. Voldemort estuvo a punto de robarte sus habilidades, pero lo detuvimos a tiempo.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un prolongado rato.

—Señor, tengo una pregunta. Si ayer le quité a Luna su poder… ¿cómo lo hice? Ella sigue viva y mi habilidad es la de copiar poderes. Y Voldemort estaba cerca de mí.

Dumbledore tomó aire, meditando lo que iba a decir.

—Mi teoría es que ayer los dos tuvisteis algo que ver. Creo que utilizaste el poder de Voldemort para quitarle su habilidad a la señorita Lovegood, pero creo que tú, por parte, utilizaste tu habilidad para evitar que ella muriese. Es decir, que imitaste su poder y, a la vez, se lo quitaste. Por supuesto, son sólo conjeturas.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

—Ahora, te toca descansar. Y luego, el tiempo dirá qué es lo que tenemos que hacer. Descansa ahora, Harry, no te preocupes de nada más.

* * *

Pasaron los días mientras la escuela trataba de volver a la normalidad. Harry había abandonado la enfermería el día anterior, plenamente recuperado. En cuanto llegó al vestíbulo, vio a alguien conocido.

—Luna.

La joven se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Harry. Menos mal que has aparecido, estaba a punto de irme y no quería hacerlo sin decirte adiós.

—¿Cómo que te vas? ¿No te quedas?

Luna negó con la cabeza.

—No, porque ya no soy como vosotros. Ya no soy una mutante. Dumbledore me lo explicó todo sobre mi habilidad, que yo consideraba algo mío, natural, y lo que sucedió la noche en que Voldemort atacó, cómo me quitaste mi poder.

—Siento tener que haberlo hecho.

Sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Harry, hiciste lo que debías. Si no, Voldemort me habría matado y se habría quedado con mi habilidad.

—¿Y qué harás ahora?

—Ahora volveré con mi familia, Dumbledore me ha dicho que estoy fuera de peligro, pero me ha asegurado que permaneceremos en contacto. Por si acaso.

—Me ha encantado conocerte, Luna. Espero que sigamos sabiendo de ti.

—Por supuesto que sí, Harry.

Antes de marcharse, el joven quería preguntarle algo más.

—Luna, tu habilidad…

La joven suspiró.

—En el fondo siento un gran alivio al deshacerme de ella. De ti depende ahora usarla o no, aunque te aviso de una cosa, es una gran carga. Nunca supe cómo funcionaba, sólo sé que cuando llegue el momento, tú también sabrás cuando usarlo.

—Gracias, Luna.

La chica sonrió.

—Adiós, Harry. Mucha suerte.

Vio cómo la joven salía por la puerta principal, preguntándose si volvería a verla alguna vez. Tras eso, retomó su camino hasta donde tenía pensado ir, donde le estaban esperando. Llegó hasta una pared, la cual se abrió hasta descubrir un ascensor secreto, el cual tomó. Al instante, salió a un enorme pasillo blanco. Al fondo, dos personas le estaban esperando.

—Por fin llegas —se quejó Ron.

—Siento el retraso —sonrió él.

—¿Por qué crees que nos habrá convocado aquí? Los alumnos no pueden bajar a la instalación secreta de la mansión.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea, ¿qué tal si lo descubrimos?

Entraron en una amplia sala, llena de vitrinas que albergaban una especie de trajes de combate. Todos tenían una "D" bordada en el pecho.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Ron.

—Esto, señor Weasley, es un proyecto que tengo entre manos desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que llevo esperando la llegada de unos jóvenes que puedan ayudarme en ello. Una especie de… patrulla vigilante y protectora de la escuela.

Los tres jóvenes contemplaban los trajes.

—¿Una patrulla? —quiso saber Harry.

—Exacto. La patrulla D, se llamaría. Vosotros seríais sus primeros miembros fundadores… Si estáis interesados. Se acercan tiempos difíciles y, como sabéis, tenemos que estar preparados.

Los tres amigos se miraron y sonrieron.

—Estaremos encantados —confirmó Harry.

—Sólo una cosa —dijo Ron —. ¿Podremos ponernos apodos chulos?

Los tres rieron mientras Dumbledore sonreía complacido.

—Por el bien de la comunidad mutante, señor Weasley… lo que usted desee —abrió una de las vitrinas y sacó uno de los trajes —. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _le estuve dando muchas vueltas a la historia, que inicialmente iba a ser un long-fic, pero por cuestiones personales no he podido desarrollarlo más a fondo. No estoy enteramente complacido con el trabajo, porque he ido mucho a matacaballo y he desarrollado toda la idea en un solo one-shot, con algunas partes cogidas por los pelos. Aunque Druida pidió una historia sobre una patrulla mutante, al final me ha salido algo parecido a la génesis de esa patrulla. Si muchos lo estáis pensando, sí, la historia podría tener continuación, pero de momento lo pedido por Druida está escrito (o eso creo yo). Sólo espero que a ella le guste esta historia. Y si no le ha gustado, pues que me lo diga xD_


End file.
